Combat
Combat Combat Options A number of feats in Pathfinder are combat options in Chaos Dreams, open to any character (or creature) who meets the prerequisites. Multiple combat options can be used in the same round. Combat options replace the feats of the same name. Any instances of these feats as prerequisites are replaced by the prerequisites to use the combat option, unless an equal or greater prerequisite of the same kind is already present. Whenever a character would receive a feat that is replaced by a combat option as a bonus feat, they may instead select another combat feat that they meet the prerequisites for. Agile Maneuvers Characters may add their Dexterity instead of their Strength modifier to CMB. Combat Expertise A character with Int 13 can, during the first melee attack roll they make each round, declare they are fighting with expertise, and at what penalty. When a character fights with expertise, they take a -1 penalty to melee attack rolls for 1 round. They may increase this penalty by -1 up to a number of times equal to (their BAB divided by 4 0). The penalty is selected when the first attack is made and cannot be changed until the next time the character fights with expertise. While fighting with expertise, the character receives a dodge bonus to AC equal to the penalty they took. Deadly Aim A character with Dex 13 and BAB +1 can, during the first ranged attack roll they make each turn, declare they are using deadly aim. When a character uses deadly aim, they take a -1 penalty to ranged attack rolls for 1 round. They may increase this penalty by -1 up to a number of times equal to (their BAB divided by 4 0)'. The penalty is selected when the first attack is made and cannot be changed until the next time the character uses deadly aim. While using deadly aim, the character receives a bonus to ranged weapon damage rolls equal to double the penalty they took. Martial Power A character with Con 13 and knowledge of at least one martial maneuver or stance can, during the first melee attack roll they make each turn, declare they are using martial power. When a character uses martial power, they take a -1 penalty to melee attack rolls for 1 round. They may increase this penalty by -1 up to a number of times equal to '(their BAB divided by 3 0). The penalty is selected when the first attack is made and cannot be changed until the next time the character uses martial power. When a character uses martial power, they gain a number of temporary hit points equal to double the penalty they took, or 2.5 times the penalty they took if they are using a shield of any kind. These temporary hit points last until the end of the encounter. Piranha Strike A character with Dex 13 and base attack bonus +1 can, during the first melee attack roll with a finessable weapon (see Weapon Finesse) each round, declare they are piranha striking, and at what penalty. When a character piranha strikes, they take a -1 penalty to melee attack rolls with finessable weapons for 1 round. They may increase this penalty by -1 up to a number of times equal to (their BAB divided by 4 0). The penalty is selected when the first attack is made and cannot be changed until the next time the character piranha strikes. While piranha striking, the character receives a bonus to weapon damage rolls made with finessable weapons equal to double the penalty they took. Non-finessable weapons cannot be used to piranha strike. They take no penalties and gain no bonuses from piranha striking. Power Attack A character with Str 13 and base attack bonus +1 can, during the first melee attack roll they make each round, declare they are power attacking, and at what penalty. When a character power attacks, they take a -1 penalty to melee attack rolls for 1 round. They may increase this penalty by -1 up to a number of times equal to (their BAB divided by 4 0). The penalty is selected when the first attack is made and cannot be changed until the next time the character power attacks While power attacking, the character receives a bonus to weapon damage rolls equal to double the penalty they took, or triple the penalty they took if they are receiving 1 & 1/2 times their Strength modifier to the damage (such as when wielding a weapon two-handed). Light weapons cannot be used to power attack. They take no penalties and gain no bonuses from power attacking. If a finesse or natural weapon is used to power attack, it cannot be finessed that round. Weapon Finesse Characters may add their Dexterity modifier instead of Strength on attack rolls when attacking with finesse, light, or natural weapons. New Rules ---- Crouching is a new condition in Chaos Dreams. Creatures who are mounted, driving, or who do not have legs cannot crouch. A character cannot be crouching and prone at the same time. Crouching creatures receive the following bonuses and penalties. *The creature gets a +1 bonus to AC vs ranged attacks, to Reflex saves, to Stealth skill checks, to ranged attack rolls, to CMB checks made to trip or perform a dirty trick, and to CMD vs bull rush, dirty trick, disarm, drag, reposition, and trip attempts. *The creature takes a -2 penalty to AC vs melee attacks, and to CMD checks made to grapple or overrun. *The creature can gain cover from low walls and similar obstructions, or total cover from taller obstructions. *The creature's land speed is halved and cannot 5-ft. step, however, it does not take a penalty for moving at full speed while using Stealth. A creature may move from standing to crouching or vice versa as a move action that provokes attacks of opportunity. This does not count as movement for the purposes of whether you can make a 5-ft. step this round, however, if you have BAB +1, you can draw a weapon as part of this action. You may also reduce your land speed by 5 ft. during one movement to end the movement crouching. You may drop from crouching to prone as a free action, or get up from prone to crouching as a move action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Frenzied is a new condition in Chaos Dreams. On its turn, a frenzied creature moves to the nearest creature (if necessary) and begins to attack it until it is incapacitated. If multiple creatures are equidistant to the frenzied creature, its target is decided randomly. If the frenzied creature sees another creature take hostile action towards it, the frenzied creature ceases attacking its current target and focuses on its assailant until they are incapacitated, or until a bigger threat takes hostile action towards it. Frenzied creatures cannot take actions while it is not their turn, except to make attacks of opportunity, which they always attempt whenever they are provoked. If there are no conscious creatures near a frenzied creature on its turn, it will begin performing coups de grace on nearby helpless targets. If none are present, it will wander in a random direction until it finds new targets. Grumpy is a new condition in Chaos Dreams. A grumpy creature does not take any implicit mechanical penalty, but is generally unpleasant to be around. The following are new types of damage in Chaos Dreams. *'Light Damage' Light damage is treated as fire damage, except half of it ignores fire resistance and immunity, and it does not deal 150% damage to creatures with fire vulnerability. Light resistance, immunity, and vulnerability do not affect normal fire damage. *' Negative Overflow Damage' Negative overflow damage is negative energy that harms creatures normally healed by negative energy. This damage replaces negative energy damage from Dreamscarred Press content in Chaos Dreams. *' Positive Oveflow Damage' Positive overflow damage is positive energy that harms creatures normally healed by positive energy. This damage replaces positive energy damage from Dreamscarred Press content in Chaos Dreams. *'Sacrificial Damage' Sacrificial damage cannot be healed by any means. When a character rests, any sacrificial damage they have becomes ordinary damage and can once again be healed. This change occurs before the character heals from resting. *'Shadow Damage' Shadow damage is treated as cold damage, except half of it ignores cold resistance and immunity, and it does not deal 150% damage to creatures with cold vulnerability. Shadow resistance, immunity, and vulnerability do not affect normal cold damage. Wrecked is a new condition in CD that can only be applied to items. When an item would be reduced to 0 HP by a sunder attack, the attacker may choose to reduce the item to 0 HP (destroying it), reduce the item to 1 HP and give it the broken condition, or reduce the item to 1 HP and give it the wrecked condition. A wrecked item is functionally useless, losing all properties but its hardness, HP, size, and weight; but it can still be repaired through the Craft skill, or through other effects that repair damaged items. Bringing a wrecked item's HP total above half of its maximum removes the wrecked condition. A wrecked item sells for 1/10th of its market price. Category:Rules